bananas in pyjamas
by alieangel
Summary: One-shot just something completely random with Jasper as a turtle Bella hyper on unicorn wee and shoe powder and evil birds destroying Alice's clothes.


**Heyyyyyyy this is just a random one -shot that popped up with one of my crazy conversations with one of my friends on fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Characters may be ooc at times**

Bpov

it was a totally boring and quiet day. Too quiet. Then suddenly Emmett jumped on me and shouted " cheeeessssssseeeeeeee!"

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what the hell Emmett ?"

" I have a great idea!" he said

" So what is your fantasticly great idea?" I asked sarcasticly

" you are going to work at a banana stall!!

" Emmett I thought you were scared of bananas?"

" oh right yeah" Emmett said" you know your still going to have to do it"

" yeah I know lets just get this over with."Emmett has the stupidest ideas sometimes.

Alice came bounding down the stairs "Bella this is going to be so much fun!let me dress you up as a banana!"

" Alice do I have to?

"yep"

"ugh fine"

Edward and Rosalie came through the door singing bananas in pyjamas and wearing spaceman suits

" Bella look at us! We rule space " Edward shouted

" yeah course you do. Why did I ever agree to spend eternity with this bunch of crazy people?" I muttered

" coz you love us . Now come on."

a hour later we were at the park with me as a banana in front of a stall holding a banana in my hand and Edward shouting " buy a banana or I will throw one at you!"

" hey where's jasper?"

then jasper came swinging through the trees dressed as a turtle with a fairy wand hanging in his mouth eating popcorn and screaming watch out for the panda at little children and old people.

Then just randomly this woman shouted at jasper." you just woke up my baby!" really scarily and the she threw the little girl who was sitting next to her at jasper . Jasper fell of the tree and landed in some dog poo . Then he went and hid in a shower but the crazy lady followed him and went boo and the he broke the door of the shower.

Back in the park Emmett was eating all the bananas and doing a strip dance.

Suddenly the bananas in pyjamas came charging at Bella riding on a llama and singing bad romance by lady gaga.

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
_

The went up to me and poured something that looked like water into my mouth . It tasted like thingamajigs and Edward.

"That wasnt really water was it?" Alice asked.

" nope it was unicorn wee mixed with shoe powder!" they said together. And then the went back to magic banana land.

"i likeeeeeeeee cakeeeeeeeee" I shouted " Mr grass come and dance with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Apov

oh noooooo bellas gone hyper on unicon wee and shoe powder!

" I likeeeeeeee cakeeeeeeeeee" she shouted " Mr grass come and dance with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

ok I definitely need to get this on video. I got my super magic video camera out of my pocket and started to film it.

The Bella ran arcoos the field and jumped on mike and kissed him.

" noooooooo bellaaaaaaaa" Edward screamed

"what I thought I was kissing Edward?" Bella asked confuzzled

" no Bella that is mike"

" oh that explains why he was such a good kisser"

the she ran of with mike chasing her with a stick and yelling " bellaaaaaaaa come back I rule better than him!"

Bella threw a rock at him and he turned into a carrot. then she ran to a little boy and took his ice cream , licked it and shoved it down this random old guys pants

" hahaha I I'm the queen of pie and nobody can stop me !!!!!!" she ran to the slide and went down the she started crying. " that was scary!!!!!!!!!! lets do it again!"

by now every one was looking at her.

" lets have a karaoke"

she started singing twinkle twinkle little star very baddly.

_Twinkle twinkle little star _

_how I wonder what you are_

_up above _t_he world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

Then Bella decided she is a fairy and tried to fly. When that didn't work she jumped of a tree and landed on her face. " dammit Edward why cant I fly?"

" because your not a fairy love" he replied

" butttttttttttttt whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy???????" she screamed?" its not fair!". You guys get to be super cool sparkly vampires and I cant even be a fairy!!!!!!!"

" hahaha you just admitted that we are super cool! Emmett shouted

" calm down Bella um don't worry you get to be a um chicken!"

" I chicken. Really?" I said

" yesssssssssssss I'm a chicken. In your face super weird people


End file.
